12 Days of Christmas Stargate Kiddrabbles
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A selection of Kiddie Ficlets and maybe drabbles written for Stargate Kiddrabbles. Some are SG-1 and others are SGA but all contain a pint-size member of the show. Cassie included. Each one is it's own story.
1. Rudolph's Nose SG1

Title: Rudolph's Nose  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Humor

Summary: Quiet night for downsized Sam and Danny  
Disclaimer:Not mine I know that.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 Days day 2: Why is Rudolph's nose red?

* * *

Sam lay on the rug in front of the fire; her tongue caught between her teeth as she concentrated on the small sure strokes of brown coming from her crayon. Once she was done she inspected her work, tilting her head to study the picture at a slightly different angle. Then with a sigh, she chose a red crayon and began to color the animal's nose only to stop, tapping her lip with the crayon. You could almost see cogs of thought spinning inside her mind.

Turning her head she looked over at Daniel who was reading a book nearby. "Why does only Rudolf have a red nose? I mean, it doesn't make evolutionary sense. If one developed it, couldn't another reindeer as well? If that is true; why aren't there more red-nosed reindeer? "

She gave Daniel about three seconds to answer before she continued, "Bioluminescence is a form of cold body radiation, so that makes sense because Rudolph lives in the North Pole, but I can't think of any other mammals that have it." She scrunched up her nose as she thought about it more.

Daniel opened his mouth and closed it again. It was weird to hear those words come out of the mouth of a six-year old, especially one with two front teeth missing.

Looking at the two blond braids and the Dora the Explorer t-shirt, it was hard to remember just who was in there sometimes. Sam's memories of her adult life seemed to be gone, but every so-often strange bits of knowledge spilled out of the six-year old's mouth.

Settling down to color the page beside her, he said, "I don't know, Sammie. I'm an archeologist not a biologist. We could look it up later if you like?"

The bright million-dollar smile Daniel had come to know on the adult Sam, now showed up on the little girl. "I'd like that, Daniel."

Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Daniel who is Olive?"

* * *

Well what do you think this was my first attempt?


	2. I Bwoke The Tree SG1

Title: I Bwoke The Tree  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Where is little Daniel?  
Disclaimer:Not mine I know that.  
Warnings: none  
Challenge: 12 Days day 2 : four words little, disaster, morning, puppy and bonus word Candle

* * *

Confused, Jack got out of bed and moved down the hall. The sun was shinning through the window of his bedroom and that made it after seven on Christmas Morning. He expected to be up and bounced out of his bed hours ago by the little bundle of joy named Daniel Jackson.

Crossing the hall, he opened Daniel's door and found the bed slept in but empty. Moving down the hall he called, "Danny, where are you?"

He almost made it to the kitchen, when from behind him he heard a loud muffled sniffle and a sob. Turning around, he headed back to Daniel's room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but then he spotted the boy sitting with his head down in the darkest corner of the room, a spot Jack knew he hated.

Crouching down in front of the boy he asked, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

After a while the boy snuffled and said in a small voice, "I do bad." Not daring to look at Jack.

Jack's voice held no judgment. "What did you do?"

Finally, Daniel looked up to meet Jack's gaze. "I bwoke the tree."

Confusion filled Jack's face as he thought of all the ways Danny could have broken the tree. Holding out his hand, he told the boy, "It can't be that bad. Why don't we take a look?"

Hesitantly, the boy put his hand in Jack's and together they headed into the living room. What Jack found was not even on his list of possibilities, but it was still a disaster.

The tree still stood up-right and intact, but the floor was littered with decorations. As high as Daniel could reach was bare, except for one lone candle decoration that had been re-hung. Jack wondered if the boy had tried to fix the tree, only to realize how big of task it would be.

Little Daniel stood there looking up at Jack waiting expectantly for a verdict. Jack scooped him up into his arms. "Don't worry, we should be able to fix it before Cater and Teal'c get here to open presents."

The boys face split with a wide grin. "Do I still get a puppy?"

* * *

There are two for this challenge the SGA one is next


	3. Snuggle Puppy SGA

Title: Snuggle Puppy  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: fun

Summary: John finds more than he bargined for in a raid of the kitchen.  
Disclaimer:Not mine, I know that but I will finally own season 2 of  
SGA when my kids open it on Christmas Day.  
Warnings: none  
Challenge: 12 Days day 3: four words little, puppy, disaster, morning and bonus candle.

* * *

John Shepard was very weary as he marched down the hall. His team and Major Lorne's had spent the last few days trying to find an answer to their pint-sized problem.

It was three in the morning, and all he wanted to do was get a bite to eat and sleep for a week.. Nothing he had experience since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy held a candle to the last few days.

Pushing opened the door to the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was that he stepped on an egg, and the second was that floor and counters were covered in flour and sugar. There was a pop as the egg exploded under his boot.

His eyes fell on the cause of this little disaster. "Just what on Earth are you doing?!"

A little voice lisped, "I make tookies." The little boy standing on the chair pointed to the blob of goo in the bowl on the counter.

John closed his eyes and counted to ten… and then to twenty. As he opened them, he declared, "You'll clean up this mess and apologize to the cooks for ruining their foodstuffs-"

Then right before his eyes, the little boy's lip began to quiver which escalated into full tears and sobbing before John finished the sentence.

John froze, feeling like a big monster. He'd forgotten for a moment that he was talking to a four year old Rodney McKay, not the full-grown version who had way too much confidence.

Between sobs, the little boys choked out, "Sworry John. I be good now."

The Lieutenant Colonel's heart melted and he pulled the tyke in his arms. He really wanted to make the kid smile because the crying wrung his heart, so he began to sing, hoping he'd remember the words to the song he'd sung to his friend's son a few years ago.

"Snuggle puppy of mine; everything about you is especially fine

I love what you are; I love what you do

Snuggle puppy-

Oooo, I love you!"

Somewhere during the course of the song, Rodney stopped crying and lay his head down on John's shoulder, tucking his thumb into his mouth.

When he finished, Jon looked down at the boy. Rodney immediately lifted his head and shouted "Gain!"

So John sang it again, this time at the top of his lungs, as he spun and dipped around the messy room. He belted out the lyrics as he ended with a loud "OOOOOOOO, I love you!" as Rodney squealed with joy.

Behind them someone cleared their throat. John gripped Rodney tight as he spun around to find Elizabeth, Teyla, and Ronan staring at him.

John looked at the mess around him and then shared a look with the little boy in his arms, before he said, "I can explain."

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it.


	4. Snow? SG1

Title: Snow?

Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Cassie's first snow  
Disclaimer:Not mine I know that.  
Warnings: none  
Challenge: 12 Days day 4: Winter Day

* * *

Cassie sat huddled in fear by her window, as the white stuff fell from the sky. What was it? She had never seen it before; did it mean that this world was ending too? She pushed herself further into the blankets hoping she wouldn't see this world die as well.

There was the smart click of heels as her new mother came down the hallway. Her pace was calm, and this helped Cassie to relax slightly. If Janet wasn't scared maybe everything was all right, but her feet continued down the hall toward the kitchen unaware of Cassie plight.

Then a few minutes later, the front door opened and closed. Janet's car started and drove away. Cassie was even more confused. Had Janet left her alone with no one to look after her; had her new mother grown tired of her?

Squeezing her eyes shut, the little girl fought back tears as she huddled under he blankets fearing the worst.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, she heard the front door open and Sam's voice call, "Cassie are you awake? Your mom let you sleep in today; the schools are closed because of the snow."

Hearing Sam's voice Cassie couldn't contain the sob. She threw off the blankets and ran.

* * *

Sam closed the front door and turned to find a sobbing girl rushing towards her. She caught the emotional bundle in her arms. "Cass, what's wrong?"

Cassie's words rushed out, almost tripping over each other. "Mom left me. The world is ending and she left me behind."

Gently, Sam brushed back Cassie's hair, saddened by the little girl's words. "Oh, honey, Earth is just fine. We never thought about it, didn't you get snow on Hanka?"

The small red-head shook her head. Sam led Cassie back to her room, picked up yesterday's discarded clothing, and helped Cassie into them. "It's only snow. Come with me, I'll show you."

Sam held out her hand to Cassie. Hesitantly, Cassie put her hand in Sam's.

Leading the still reluctant girl down the hallway to the front door, Sam pulled a purple snow suit from the closet and helped Cassie dress in the unfamiliar clothing.

Once Sam was similarly attired; she led the way out into the show. At first, the two of them stood on the front step watching the gentle flakes fall. The Sam took Cassie's hand and removed her glove, holding the small hand out into the falling show.

A few flakes settled on Cassie's hand and melted. "It only frozen water!" Cassie exclaimed as more flakes landed there and turned to liquid.

Slowly, she took a step off the porch and tested her footing on the snow, before she gathered a handful letting it fall through her fingers. Then she began to play, rolling around in the snow enjoying the softness while Sam looked on.

Seeing Cassie's fear turn to joy made Sam's day. In the next hours or so, she showed Cassie how to make a snowman and then after lunch they went sledding.

For that one day, Sam could pretend that she had the courage to claim Cassie for her own and they were a happy family.

* * *

That's all for now I still have to go back and write day 1. It's coming soon.


	5. A Special Present SG1

Title: A Special Present  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Daniel is woken early and shares a special moment with little Jack  
Disclaimer: Not mine but on Christmas day I will own season 2 of Atlantis. I can finally watch it in order when my kids open their gift.  
Warnings: None

Challenge: 12 Days Day 1- There's a mystery gift under the tree for you child. What is it and who gave it to them?

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure what woke him until he heard the noise again. It was a small little voice calling out. His two feet hit the floor, and he was down the hallway before he even really thought about what he was doing.

Standing in the doorway, he watched while the figure in the bed thrashed around and began screaming for someone to help him. Slowly, he crossed the room softly calling, "Jack, it's all right you're safe; no one's hurting you."

He knew he had to be careful waking the boy from these dreams. The last time he'd tried just wake Jack cold turkey, the boy had almost broke his nose when he woke suddenly and was disorientated.

Just as Daniel reached the bed, Jack shot up right with tears streaming down his cheeks. Slowly, still speaking to him, Daniel reached out and touched the boy's shoulder.

Jack looked up asked, "Why do they keep hurting me Daniel? Can you make them stop? I promise I'll be a good boy. Please make them stop."

As always during these times, Daniel's heart broke and he pulled the small boy into his arms. "Shh, it's all right. I'm here and I won't let them hurt you any more."

The boy buried his face in Danny's neck, and the man felt the stream of tears as the small child cried. Slowly, Daniel moved into the living room rubbing slow circles on Jack's back still murmuring that it would be okay and no one would hurt him again tonight.

This wasn't the way he'd hoped to start Christmas morning, but maybe he could use the things that Santa had left to distract the boy and maybe bring a smile to his face. Hoping he was right Daniel left Jack's room and headed dow the hall to where the Christmas tree and gifts waited.

Entering the room, Daniel said, "Jack, look what Santa left you!"

The little boy shook his head and buried his face deeper into Daniel's neck. Knowing Jack just needed a little bit more time, he wandered over to the window and looked out into the front yard. Under one of the trees, Daniel spotted a large buck standing beneath the tree in the moonlight pawing at the ground looking for grass. It looked right at Daniel and waited.

Daniel shook Jack gently. "Hey, look outside. There's something you need to see."

Jack shook his head, but Daniel lowered him to his feet and crouched down beside him, pointing at the deer under the tree. He knew the moment that the animal caught Jack's attention. There was a shocked noise of awe. "Did you get him for me?"

The smile he received was all he could hope for. "Nope, he's just one of those special gifts we get sometimes, and when we do, we need to be thankful."

It was then the buck turned away and strode off down the street and out of sight, leaving the two of them alone at the window.

Jack turned his head throwing his arms around Daniel's neck and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Merry Christmas, Daniel. I love you."


	6. Shopping SG1

Title: Shopping  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Daniel learn the perils of shopping with little Sam.  
Disclaimer: Not mine but on Christmas day I will own season 2 of Atlantis. I can finally watch it in order when my kids open their gift.  
Warnings: None

Challenge: 12 Days Day 5- The perils of shopping with your child.

* * *

Sam Carter strolled along beside Daniel Jackson looking at all the pretty lights and decorations that lined the mall's corridors. Her hand was tucked firmly in Daniel's grasp as they moved through the crowded mall.

They passed a stand selling popcorn, and Sam dug in her heels pulling Daniel to a stop. "I'm hungry; can I have some?" She pointed at a huge bag of caramel popcorn.

Daniel shook his head. "No, you just ate. We had dinner at Jack's and now we have to get some presents for the others."

The little girl let go of his hands and jumped up and down. "Presents? Any for me?"

Grabbing her hand, Daniel moved along. "Not this time. We need to find something for Jack and Teal'c."

Her face fell and then lit up again. "Oh, but I'm getting presents right?"

Daniel smiled as he answered. "Yes, you are princess, but not until Christmas Day like all the other kids. Now let's get going."

Sam nodded solemnly and followed Daniel once again. They stopped to look in a large bookstore, but Daniel became engrossed in some large archeology tome and forgot about the pint-size munchkin he was supposed to be watching.

When he did finally remember; she was gone. Panic filled him as he raced around the store. The first place he looked was the children's section, but she wasn't there. Taking a deep breath, he stopped and tried to think; he had to find Sam or Jack would kill him. Out of shear panic, he tried the science section but still no Sam.

Finally, he stopped a man wearing a t-shit embossed with the store's name. "I have lost a little blond six year-old. She has blue eyes and was wearing-" He stopped. What was Sam wearing?

The man smiled. "She has two blond braids and a Wormhole X-treme t-shirt on? Yeah, I saw her. She's two isles over looking at some book. I was just heading to the front to have her parents paged. Told me that she couldn't come with me because she was supposed to stay in the same place so she could be found. Something about not wandering off when you're lost."

Daniel smiled; once again Sam's adult training seemed to slip through to her child-like mind. Thanking the man, he turned and walked over to the indicated isle.

He found Sam lying on her tummy with her feet crossed in the air while she looked at a huge book. Curiously Daniel step closer. "What you up to, Sammie?"

She looked up with a sheepish expression on her face. "I got bored waiting for you and so I went looking for a book, but I couldn't find the picture books. I found this one and it looked familiar. So I pulled it down and started reading. I didn't even know I could read. Did you know?"

"No, no I didn't. We have to go now. Can you put the book away?" he asked.

Nodding, Sam got to her feet. As she did, Daniel caught a glimpse of the cover and a smile broke out on his face as she slid _Selected Theories in Theoretical Astrophysics by Samantha Carter PhD_ onto the shelf.

Then she held up another book. "I found an astronomy book for Jack, and this one for Teal'c." One was all about black holes and the other was a coffee table book about calf roping - Teal'c latest obsession.

Taking them from her, he said, "You're a big helper Sam. Let's go."

"Yep, I am. Can I have some popcorn now?"


	7. Christmas Memory SGA

Title: Christmas Memories  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: John has a flash of memory  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I will soon own the whole all of SG-1 and SGA my kids just don't know it yet.  
Warnings: None

Challenge: 12 Days Day 7 Something from the past remembered on Christmas Eve

* * *

John stared at the Christmas Tree in anticipation; tomorrow they would open all the brightly color packages beneath the tree and discover what was inside. Also, someone named Santa Claus would bring him a gift because he'd been a very good boy, according to Rodney.

It was then that he wondered why? This seemed like a fun holiday, but why did they celebrate it? It had come with them from Earth. Teyla mentioned that she hadn't celebrated it before the Tau'ri came to Pegasus. What was Christmas and why did they celebrate it? Where had it come from?

The memory came like a flash, and he saw himself standing beside a cardboard stable with a bath towel on his head as he knelt beside a wooden box holding a baby doll. He could hear the chatter and the giggles of the children in the audience.

Opening his eyes, John looked at Teyla who was reading nearby. "Who is Jesus and what does he have to do with Christmas?"

A beautiful smile crossed Tyela's face. "Come and sit beside me and I will tell you the story that was told to me, not so long ago."

John crossed the room and snuggled in beside Teyla as he listened to her tell him a story of love and hope.

* * *

Merry Christmas to all and I hope you have a wonderful New Year.


	8. Christmas Miracle SG1

Title: Christmas Miracle  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none really

Category: Kiddrabble  
Summary: What Little Sam wants for Christmas Jack can't find.  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be I know that.  
Warnings: None

* * *

Jack strode through mall. In seven days, he'd been through so many malls and stores that he'd lost count. He had run out of options and ideas, and if something didn't come to him soon he was going to give up.

He really didn't want to disappoint the blond little sprite Sam had become. She had her heart set on some stupid little fuzzy thing she saw on TV, but what she didn't know was that there wasn't one to be found anywhere.

He'd left is name and number at various stores when they had told him they might get some in, but it was now Christmas Eve and there was no word from any of them. He hated admitting defeat over anything, but he just didn't know where else to go or what to do. He was no Arnold Schwarzenegger, and there was no way he'd go as far as that man had, not even for Sam. Weary, he turned to head home.

Then he heard a whisper run through the crowd. A last minute truck had arrived and it was rumored to have them! Turning on his heel, he pushed his way through the crowd. It was like swimming through very deep water as everyone one else seemed to be going the same way.

Then he saw them; a whole flat of them! As soon as the clerk removed them from the box, someone would rip it out of the poor defenseless man's hands before he could place it on the shelf. Finally, the man just stepped back and let the crowd have them.

Jack knew this was his last chance and surged forward through the mass of pushing and shoving bodies.

It was crazy, and yet here he was in the middle of it. He's never done this for Charlie, so just why was he here now? He got a foot in the back and someone got him right in his knee, but he kept moving. He had to. There was no way he was giving up now.

His hands closed on the box and snatched it. He pulled his treasure close to his body to protect it from those who would take it. Then suddenly he was free and he didn't look back. Jack ran for his life, after a quick stop to pay for his item.

Daniel looked up expectantly as Jack walked in the door a short while later holding his prize aloft. Exhausted, he dropped into a chair in the livingroom and accepted the cup of eggnog Danny offered him.

With a look of awe and amazement, Daniel asked, "How did you get that? I didn't think it was possible. I mean, they've been sold out for months. Jack, she'll be so surprised."

"I hope so. I just wanted to do this for her. I mean she's lost so much and doesn't even know it." He finished his drink and got to his feet. "I'm going to bed after I check in on Sam. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Nodding, Daniel gathered the cups. "See you in the morning. I'm just going to clean up and get out the turkey."

Picking up the slight battered box that held the small creature Daniel set it down under the tree before heading off to the kitchen with a happy heart.

The next morning, Jack was forcefully woken from his sleep by the wail of a child. Stumbling out into the hall, he was knocked over by an obviously delighted Samantha Carter, clutching a furbie to her chest.

Wrapping his arms around her and the toy, he said, "Well Sammie, it seems we had our own Christmas miracle."

Sam nodded as she climbed out of Jack's arms. "Thank you so much. Now I can take it apart to see how it works! Where are your screwdrivers, Uncle Jack?"

JJack was struck speechless before a small smile crept across his face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from that little imp. Danny do you have coffee ready yet?"

* * *

This one is a double posting sorry but it was written for the Drabble prompt but it was a kiddrabble too.


	9. Christmas Cards and Handprints SGA

Title: Christmas Cards and Hand Prints  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Elizabeth Christmas Cards and little John.  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing them for a few minutes; I'll put them back later.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 days of Christmas Day 6 Christmas Cards writing and drawing

Elizabeth finished her last Christmas card even though it was September in Earth months, but if she wanted to get them out on time, they needed to be done now. This way they'd be ready to go out on the Daedalus when the ship left a few days time.

The past few days had been chaotic since her premier team had come home with their team leader reduced to the age of a seven year-old. The little boy had been a bigger handful than the whole expedition put together, but she'd enjoyed the boy's antics and knew she would miss him when he was fully grown once more.

Rodney McKay's voice came over her headset interrupting her thoughts. "We need you in the control room now!"

Worried, she cast a glance at the small boy sleeping on the couch. He'd finally crashed there after keeping everyone up all night;, playing with any system he could get his hands on including the chair. Then, when she had finally got him to sleep, he'd woken a hour or so later from a dream about a Wraith sucking away his life. Overcome with fear, the boy clung to Elizabeth until sleep finally claimed him about an hour earlier.

She hoped that meant he would be out for a while yet. "I'll be right there, Rodney. Send someone to stay with John; I don't want him to be alone."

"I'll try but things are not so good here. You're needed here immediately. We have problems on top of problems."

The thread of panic in Rodney's voice scared Elizabeth and she rushed out of the room calling for the nearest solider to watch the little boy.

0o0o0

An hour and a half later, Elizabeth returned to her room to find John sitting at her desk with her stack of Christmas cards in front of him in two neat little stacks, one much smaller than the other. The solider watching him go about his work. She dismissed the man and then bent closer to see what the boy was doing.

In one hand was her discarded pen, while his other hand lay flat across the middle of the card. Slowly, he traced his palm and the wrote his name in his now childish script.

At first she couldn't tell what he was doing so she stepped in closer. In one hand he held her discarded pen which he was using to trace around his other hand, laying flat across the middle of the card. When he'd finished, he wrote his hand in the middle of the palm tracing.

That card done, John put it on the large stack and reached for another. "I'm almost done, Elizabeth. Can I go play when I'm finished?"

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth tried to control her emotions as they threatened to spill over. . "Yes, John you may. In fact, why don't you go find Ronan? I'll tell him you're coming." She watched him complete the last few cards.

The boy lay down his pen and smiled as he climbed up on the chair and threw his arms around her neck. "I love you, Elizabeth. Thank you." He pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to her cheek before bounding from the room.

Dropping into his vacated chair, she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry for two reasons: Her cards were ruined and she had no more, and the fact was, she wanted a child of her own.

Wiping her eyes and telling herself to suck it up, Elizabeth took the card off the top of the stack. It was to her mother and suddenly she didn't care that Johns palm was traced on the middle of it.

No one knew where she was or just what she was doing, and it could be fun to let them wonder just who John was and what he meant to her. She loved the little boy, and until he was fully grown once more, he was hers.

She took a deep breath and tucked the first card into the envelope and sealed it before she changed her mind.


	10. Mistletoe Kisses SGA

Title: Mistletoe Kisses  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Rodney tries to bridge a gap with a little mistletoe.  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be need I say anymore?  
Warnings: none at all

Challenge: 12 days of Christmas Day 8 ~Who's kissing who under the Mistletoe~

~0o0o0~

Rodney slipped out of Teyla's quarters and he knew he had to be very quiet because if he got caught he'd be in very big trouble.

In his hand, he held his piece of contraband he found on the mainland when Teyla had taken him there yesterday. It had been wrapped around a tree and he took a sprig and tucked it away in his handkerchief. The he wetted it to keep the small plant fresh and hidden. He thought if John found him with it, the Colonel would throw it away because he was angry with Rodney, and the boy had no idea why.

This year, John seemed to be a bit of a scrooge, or so Rodney thought from the way the others spoke of past Christmases. John Shepard was usually the brains and push behind Christmas festivities, but this year he hung back, and Rodney was sure it had something to do with him and his accident.

Slipping around the last corner, Rodney entered the common room where the large Christmas tree stood in the corner. It was fully decorated with a star on top twinkling merrily. For a few moments Rodney just stared at the sparkling lights and enjoyed them. They were beautiful, and Elizabeth and Teyla let him put a few of the pretty balls on the tree.

Slowly he spun around the room looking for the right place for his surprise. It took a moment, but he found the perfect spot. Moving to the opposite corner from where the tree sat, he pulled a chair with him. It made a loud noise as he dragged it across the floor, but he had no other choice, he just wasn't tall enough on his own.

Crawling up on to the chair, he stretched as high as he could, but even on the chair, he was too short.

A sharp voice demanded, "Rodney, what are you doing out of bed?"

The little boy jumped, almost falling off the chair, but two strong hands steadied him.

Ducking his head, he looked at the floor. "I wanted to do something for John. Too make him not so grumpy and mad at me."

Teyla gathered the little boy in her arms. "Do not worry. Colonel Shepard is not mad at you, only himself. He blames himself for what happened to you. He is concerned we will not be able to return you to your proper age."

"I like me the way I am!" Rodney protested.

"You do not miss all the knowledge and experience you once had?"

Rodney shrugged, people told him that he'd once been big, but it was hard to miss what you could remember. "I just want John to be not mad at me or himself."

"Then let me help you, and then you must get back to bed or Santa Claus will not come." Teyla put her arms around him the little boy's waist and lifted him high enough to tack the mistletoe to the the wall a little higher than John stood.

Once he was done, Teyla lowered him to the floor and took his hand. "Now, young man, let us get you to bed."

Rodney nodded. "All right, but first you have to kiss me since we're under the mistletoe. It's the rules. I looked it up."

The little boy turned his head and presented his cheek. Teyla bent down and brush a soft kiss and then with a firm grip on his hand, she lead Rodney out of the room. Neither of them saw John Shepard standing in the shadows or the tear he wiped away… or the stuffed whale in his hand that he planned to leave for Rodney to try and bridge the chasm that he'd created.


	11. More Mistletoe Kisses SGA

Title: More Mistletoe Kisses  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: This continues where Mistletoe Kisses Left off it was my challenge for Day 8.  
Category:  
Summary: Does Rodney get his second Christmas wish?  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 Days of Christmas Day 10: Four words slipper, tomorrow, fireplace, snowdrop.

Someone on the list wanted Rodney to get another Christmas Wish so here you go....

* * *

Teyla's slippers muffled the sound of her footsteps as she slipped out of her room, casting a glance back at Rodney. Earlier that night they'd hung mistletoe in the common room. Once she had got him back to her room, he'd fought going back to sleep, but now that he slept, Teyla knew that she had to lay out his presents or there'd be nothing under the tree for the boy tomorrow morning.

She entered the common room to find Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard standing alone in a dark corner holding a stuffed whale. The fireplace cast an eerie glow on his face.

Calling softly, she advanced into the room. "Colonel?" There was no response. "John? Are you all right?"

"No, I don't think that I am. I hurt him, Teyla, all because I was scared and angry."

Teyla set down Rodney's presents under the tree. "What do you mean? Angry at who?"

John sighed heavily, "I was angry at myself and my father. Scared that I would be just like him." His voice was so quiet that she had to strain to hear his words.

Pushing away from the wall, he began to pace. "My father wasn't the warm and fuzzy kinda man. There were no hugs or pats on the back for me; instead it was his belt across my shoulders. I thought-"

Teyla stepped in front of him, stopping him mid-step and word. "John, you are not your father and you never will be. You must stop punishing yourself because you are hurting Rodney in the process. If you let your father dictate your choices, you let him continue to beat you. Let yourself love Rodney. I saw the way you comforted Rodney when he first changed. That boy loves you and he doesn't understand what he did wrong."

Both of them suddenly became aware of Teyla's hand on his chest right above his heart. "Is it really that easy?" John asked, "Why haven't you done the same?" They both knew that they were no longer taking about Rodney.

Before she could answer, his head moved toward hers at the same time that Teyla's arms sought his shoulders. Lips met at the same time they leaned into each other.

The kiss ended, and she laid her head in John's neck, unsure what to do now or what this meant.

He moved her hair off her face and whispered, "Hey, we're beneath Rodney's mistletoe and we'll figure this out. All I know is how I feel and right now I-"

Across the room where was a delighted giggle as Rodney got his second Christmas wish to see John and Teyla kiss under the mistletoe.

John's voice called, "Rodney, come out, now!"

Thinking he was in trouble, Rodney slowly slunk out from his hiding spot behind the couch.

"Sorry, John, I wanted to see what Santa brought me. I wasn't spying, honest. I'll just go back to bed now."

Seeing what he'd done to the boy, John's face soften. "No, Rodney, come here." He held out his hand to the boy. "We can find out together."

Surprise and then joy crossed the boy's face. "Can we?"

When John nodded, Rodney bounded across the room and jumped into John's arms. The man caught him and held Rodney close before he moved toward the tree.

Teyla watched him go and wondered if she should tell Rodney that his mistletoe wasn't mistletoe, but a flower called a Snowdrop. Like mistletoe, though, it was a flower of hope, and seeing John with Rodney gave her a lot of hope for everyone's future.


	12. Fooseball Fumble SG1

Title: Foosball Fumble  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: General  
Summary: Nine hours of surgery but why  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I do now own all of SG-1 and Atlantis I just need to find the time to watch the rest of SGA and keep writing.  
Warnings: none

Challenge: 12 Days of Christmas Day 9: Nine hours of surgery… will it be successful?

* * *

Teal'c and Sam sat in a waiting room waiting. The large Jaffa had tried to comfort Sam, but tears streamed down her face and one of her braids was stuck to her cheek by dried tears.

Neither one could remember whose idea it was to play foosball in the backyard using Daniel and Sam, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. Both Sam and Daniel had jumped up and down at the thought.

Jack, Teal'c, and the two children bundled up and headed out into Jack's backyard. Jack chose Daniel, leaving Teal'c with Sam. They each lifted their child beneath the arms and used them to kick the large Ninja Turtles ball back and forth.

All went well until Jack and Teal'c got competitive.

Soon the two men were racing back and forth lugging their "men" to whack the ball back toward their opponents, trying to score. The constant motion had turned the yard into a slippery slushy mess.

Teal'c swung Sam, and she gave the ball a good boot with her two feet.

Jack swung Daniel at the ball and missed, throwing himself off balance. The pair went down hard. Jack tried to twist his body so Daniel could land on top of him, but he only partially succeeded. As they hit the ground there was a crunch and a snap from the pile up.

Immediately, Teal'c set Sam down on the ground and told her to call Doctor Fraiser. The little girl cast a worried look at the tangle and then ran to do as she was told.

The sirens roared, and nine hours later it was still unclear if Jack and Daniel would be all right. Daniel had snapped his arm in two places and Jack had broken his arm, wrist, and collar bone. Surprisingly, his knees were fine other than the damage that already existed.

Finally Janet walked out of the OR followed by another doctor. "Dr. Baines and I managed to fix everything, but they'll have to stay here for the next few days. It could have been a lot worse. They will both be all right. The rehabilitation will take a while for both of them, but I have to insist there be no more foosball, ever. Not even with the table."

She pinned Teal'c with her gaze. "Just what were you thinking?"

Before Teal'c had a chance to answer, Sam got off her chair and tugged at Janet's shirt. "Can I see Danny now? I need to know that he and Jack are all right. I didn't mean for them to get hurt, I just wanted to win."

Janet crouched down. "It wasn't your fault. They will be fine. Just no more foosball, all right?"

Sam nodded, making her braids bounce. She looked up at Teal'c and then back at the Doctors. "Can I sit with them until they wake up? I miss Danny when he's not here."

"Follow me and I'll take you to Danny."

Slipping her hand into Janet's, Sam followed her out of the room. Janet opened the door to Daniel and Jack's room.

Sam pulled her hand out of Janet's and crossed over to Daniel. Pulling herself up onto the chair, she took Daniel's uninjured hand. "It'll be all right, Danny, I'm here now. I can help you get better, you'll see."

* * *

That's all for this year. Tune in next December and I might just do this again.....


End file.
